


Backstage Notes

by etmuse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie makes a few observations, and has a realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Notes

The show had gone so well that night. Everyone had been on fire, even topping opening night. The standing ovation from the audience said they’d agreed.

Artie rolled contentedly past the backstage area that had been used as the guys’ changing room; Blaine was the only one left, head bent as he tied a shoelace.

“Yo, great job tonight, man,” he called, evidently startling Blaine.

“Oh, hey. Thanks.” Blaine flashed a smile, shrugging a little.

“I’m serious. I don’t know what changed but… last night was good, but you guys just killed it tonight.” And Artie didn’t think the tiny ‘directors’ notes’ he’d given them this afternoon were entirely the cause.

Blaine actually _blushed_ , which seemed a bit extreme. “First night jitters?” he offered, not sounding like he even believed _himself_.

“You ready, honey?” Artie turned just in time to see Kurt slam to a stop as he noticed his presence. “Umm… hi, Artie.” He was already flushing pink.

“Yeah, I’m ready, we can go” Blaine said, a few tense seconds of silence later. “Same time tomorrow, Artie?”

Artie nodded and twisted to let him past, watching them go.

He wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened, or why it had been so awkward.

His eyes followed them up the dimmed hallway as he puzzled it out. Just before they turned the corner at the end, he saw Kurt reach out and run a hand down Blaine’s back, tucking his thumb into a belt loop and pulling him just a little closer.

Which was… new. They’d been together so long, but he’d hardly ever seen them even bump shoulders or hold hands, let alone something so blatantly intimate. In _public_.

And not a week ago Blaine had said…

Artie smirked. Looked like maybe someone had taken his advice after all.


End file.
